


Late Night Calls

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, May isn't stupid, Peter is good at biology, Precious Peter Parker, Skype, Tony is a little shit, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: When Tony goes away for a week, Peter misses him more than he expected.Or, the one where Tony basically outs his and Peter's relationship to May in the early hours of the morning - just for the fun of it, because 'hey, he's Tony Stark!'.





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Starker fic. This idea was recommended by an anon on Tumblr (*cough* allthingstarker *cough*).
> 
> If you have an idea that you'd like me to write, I'd be totally up for it!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies :)

“I miss you,” Peter spoke, voice barely above a whisper as his gaze fell from the screen in front of him and to his lap, where his fingers were restlessly fidgeting.

There was an audible sigh from Peter's laptop, drawing his eyes back up. Tony rubbed a hand over his tired and worn face, hair sticking up in a way that would have usually been amusing to Peter. Today, it was just another painful reminder of the distance between the two.

“I know, baby boy.” the casual use of the nickname brought welcome butterflies to Peter's stomach, “I promise, it won't be too long before I’m back in New York.”

“And we can cuddle?” Peter asked in his innocently hopeful tone of voice, cherry red lips curling up into a sweet smile. Tony chuckled, nodding his head.

“Of course, darling; anything for my boy.” he spoke, hands coming up to sit in front of him, his stubble-covered chin resting in his palms.

Peter smiled to himself, already imagining Tony being back – the way that the older man managed to make him feel safe in a few words and a kiss pressed to his hair, the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with sweat (something that sounds horrible but is actually the most comforting smell that Peter knows). 

He was soon brought out of his daydream as Tony cleared his throat to speak again, the pixelated image of the man distorting as he moved too quick for the basic Skype webcam connected to his laptop. “What time is it over there?”

Peter almost didn’t catch what Tony had asked, eyes too focused on the now bare chest of Tony Stark pictured over his laptop screen. Tony threw is shirt somewhere behind him, not even bothering to check where it had landed as he watched Peter struggle to answer.

“Something distracting you there, baby boy?” Tony asked, tone laced with an extra dose of smugness as a wide smirk crawled onto his face. He lazily pushed his desk chair back slightly to give Peter a wider view, chuckling as he saw Peter's eyes flutter closed momentarily.

“Fuck, can't you just fly over here? You could probably get back before anybody notices you’ve gone.” Peter spoke, eyes trailing over Tony’s revealed tan skin, hungrily.

Tony sighed, “You know I can’t do that, babe.”

“I know, I know...” Peter mumbled, teeth sinking dangerously low into his bottom lip. Tony fought back a quiet growl, cursing himself for being so easily turned on.

Though, Tony didn’t believe it was him being turned on so easily and rather it was Peter being undeniably attractive.

Peter was about to say something when there was a series of light knocks, followed by the click of a door. “Shit!” Peter breathed out, shooting a quick, panicked look at Tony before pushing his laptop's screen down just enough to hide the half-naked man pictured over it but not enough to turn the laptop off.

“Peter, are you still awake?” Aunt May’s voice was heard before Peter saw her slip into his crowded and messy bedroom. 

“Uh yeah, I had h-homework?” he stuttered, searching for a reasonable excuse for being awake at almost 1am despite it being a Monday night. He knew he should really get some sleep – he still had school, after all – but he'd be damned if he were to miss the only opportunity he had to Skype with Tony since the older man had left on a business trip almost 5 days ago. He couldn’t exactly tell May that, though.

May frowned, stepping further into the room. “I thought I heard you speaking to someone, that's all."

Shit. Peter ran a hand over his face, mind racing to come up with a believable response.

“Oh, uh, yeah, no I was just asking Ned about one of the questions. Chemistry...” he trailed off with a wave of his hands, tongue lost for words.

“Chemistry? I thought Chemistry was one of your stronger subjects?”

“I – uh...”

“Actually, Peter's particularly skilled in Biology.” a deep voice spoke, humour evident in the words.

Peter's eyes widened almost comically as he swivelled back to his laptop where the voice had come from. May was already stepping closer and he could feel his heart speed up dangerously.

Fuck. Tony, what the fuck?!

“Peter, who's that?” May questioned.

Peter looked up to meet her stern gaze, wringing his lower lip between his teeth. How was he going to get out of this one?

“It's, umm...”

“Tony. It's Tony.” Tony answered for Peter, clearly unbothered by the situation. 

May didn’t even give Peter the chance to stop her, leaning forward and pulling the laptop screen up until Tony’s exposed torso, smiling face, and unruly hair was in full show. She sent a questioning look between the man on the screen and Peter – now sat with his head in his hands.

“Do either of you want to explain what on Earth is going on here?” she asked in her most demanding motherly tone.

Peter peeked at Tony through the gaps in his fingers, willing his boyfriend to not say something ridiculously stupid.

“Hello, May, how are you? You're looking lovely as always.” Tony said, and Peter swore he saw a flustered look fly across May's face. It was, however, very quickly disguised. “I'm currently in Sacramento on business and this was the only time I had free to speak with Peter. I assure you, I’ve tried to make him hang up and get some sleep but he's quite stubborn when he chooses to be.”

May rose an eyebrow, glancing down at Peter. She didn’t ask anything else, telling Tony that she hopes his trip goes well and that he flies home safely before turning to leave the room. As she reaches the door, she faces Peter once again and spoke with a knowing smile, “Don’t stay up too late, yeah? I’m sure you’ll have enough chances to be with Mr Stark once he's back in New York.”

With that, she left, clicking the door softly behind her.  
Peter didn’t move for a whole minute, and when he did he let out a long and loud exhale. “Oh my God.”

“I reckon that went better than expected.” Tony mused, eyes watching Peter with amusement and an obvious amount of love.

“No thanks to you.” Peter muttered, darkly. “Why'd you go and say anything anyway?”

Tony shrugged in his signature ‘I’m Tony Stark, why not’ way.

“Unbelievable.” Peter said with an eye roll, but the smile on his face was undeniable. “You’re such an annoying jerk sometimes.”

Tony let out a laugh at that, a proper laugh where the corners of his eyes crinkled and his head bent backwards. “Yeah,” he said, biting his lip as he faced Peter again, “but I’m your jerk.”

Peter blushed, leaning closer to the screen. One side of his mouth twisted into a small smile and he dropped his gaze to meet Tony's molten brown eyes. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you so much for the love on my last Starker fic!! You guys are honestly the best <3
> 
> I don't even think these are good...I feel like I'm so bad at writing these two?! That's so sad because I love them both dearly.


End file.
